Imaji Terindah
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: "Aku mau memaafkanmu asal..." Ucap Naruto yakin. RnR plissssssssss...
1. Chapter 1

"**Imaji Terindah"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau punyaku aku akan buat Naru-chan menderita deh… #disambit kusanagi**

Warn : Sasuke OOC sangat, pembendaharaan kata masih ancur-ancuran, banyak typo —mungkin—

* * *

Inspirasi dari novel yang memiliki judul yang sama. Ini novel bikin nangis mulu walopun udah dibaca berapa kalipun… hiks… #nangis gaje

Ah sudahlah tak perlu mendengar ocehan gajeku ini.

Silahkan baca dan jangan lupa 'REVIEW', Flame pun taka pa :'(

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Menyebalkan semuanya. Tak bisakah para cewek-cewek itu menutup mulut mereka sebentar saja. Mata hitamku menatap langit yang dihiasi awan-awan berwarna putih. Entah kenapa aku ketularan kebiasaan Shikamaru yaitu menatap langit.

"Hei, Sasuke kamu sudah tahu bahwa ada murid baru di kelas 2-2?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang, Hyuuga Neji.

"Hn. Pasti dia seorang gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka." Aku menjawab sambil menunjuk kekerumunan cewek-cewek teman sekelasku.

"Hahahaha, kau narsis juga yah. Tapi sayangnya dia bukan seorang gadis tapi lelaki. Yah memang kuakui wajahnya manis sih." Jawab Neji santai.

"Hn? Lelaki?" tanyaku tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaranku.

Neji menyeringai setelah mendengar pertanyaanku. Seringai Hyuuga yang menyebalkan, "Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya kau penasaran yah. Hari ini jadwalnya klub basket latihan, kamu ingin melihat si murid baru itu kan?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan klub basket?"

"Ah aku lupa, dia itu anggota tim inti klub basket sekolah kita." Mata hitamku sedikit membulat mendengar pernyataannya. Bukannya masuk klub basket sangat sulit mengingat seleksinya yang sangatlah ketat. Bukannya sombong, bisa saja aku masuk klub itu dengan mudah tapi aku terlalu malas dengan yang namanya berkeringat.

"Dia mempunyai talenta yang tinggi. Katanya sewaktu di Prancis dia juga masuk klub basket di sekolahnya apalagi dia menyandang kapten. Hebat sekali yah."

"Aku tak butuh prestasinya, tapi yang kubutuhkan yaitu nama dari si pendatang baru itu." Timpalku sarkatik.

"Hahaha iya, aku lupa. Namanya Namikaze Naruto pindahan Prancis. Memiliki rambut pirang, mata saphire, kulit kecokelatan dan tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya." Jawab si lelaki tanpa pupil.

Namikaze Naruto yah. Aku ingin lihat orangnya seperti apa. Tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan seriangai khas Uchiha yang aku yakin semakin memperlebar seringaian si Hyuuga.

**Sasuke POV end**

**Lapangan basket sore harinya**

Sesuai rencana, Sasuke dan Neji pergi ke lapangan basket untuk melihat si pendatang baru yang menghebohkan seluruh sekolah.

Kini ia berdiri tepat dibawah pohon yang rindang. Tempat dimana ia berada sungguh strategis, karena jangkauan pandangan matanya sangat luas. Mata hitam menyusuri setiap jengkal lapangan yang kini dipenuhi oleh anggota klub basket.

"Ayo oper-oper ke temanmu yang sedang kosong. Hey Kiba, cepat oper ke Naruto dia sedang bebas tanpa penjagaan." Teriak lelaki berambut bob hitam.

Bola berwaran orange kecokelatan itu kini berpindah tangan ke seseorang yang memiliki rambut pirang.

"Nice pass, Kib." Teriak pemuda pirang yang merupakan new comer di klub basket itu.

Kini Naruto berlari kearah ring lawan. Dengan mudah ia melewati lawan-lawannya. Dan sekarang ia bersiap untuk melakukan dunk smash.

**Plush!**

Bola itupun masuk ke keranjang lawan. Naruto berbalik kearah Kiba —teman sekelas si pirang— dan memberikan senyuman lebarnya. Kemudian memberikan cap jempol kearah pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga di pipinya itu.

"Yak untuk hari ini kita selesai latihannya. Kalian hebat apalagi kamu, Naruto-kun. Tekhnikmu benar-benar sudah tahap professional." Puji Gai, sang pelatih klub basket.

"Ehhehe tidak juga, jangan memujiku terlalu berlebihan sensei. Aku tak sehebat itu." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Ya sudah sekarang kalian pulang dan beristirahatlah yang cukup karena sebentar lagi aka nada pertandingan antar sekolah. Kita harus memenangkan piala kemenangan itu. Semangat anak-anak." Teriak Gai sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke atas.

"Yosh!" teriakan dari seluruh anggota klub basket menggema.

Setelah teriakan para murid kini mereka bubar ke tempat dimana barang-barang mereka disimpan. Dan si pirang alias Naruto berlari kearah seorang pemuda berambut raven.

**Sasuke POV**

Ah dia menuju kemari. Rambut pirangnya yang basah terlihat berkilau. Keringat mengalir dipelipisnya. Sungguh seksi. Mata birunya terlihat berbinar dan hidup.

"Hei Dobe."

"Hei senpai apa maksudmu dengan 'Dobe'?" tanyanya denga muka yang sedikit kesal.

"Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ucapku tanpa sadar.

**Sasuke POV end**

Terlihat dua orang pemuda berdiri dibawah pohon yang cukup besar. Salah satu pemuda menatap tidak percaya.

"Hei senpai, pertama kau memanggilku Dobe sekarang kau mengajakku pacaran. Aneh sekali." Ucap salah satu pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang.

"Aku tak bercanda, bodoh." Timpal pemuda yang memiliki mata Onyx.

"Ah jadi ini serius yah. Tapi maaf senpai aku masih ingin 'menikmati dunia' dan tak ingin terikat dengan siapapun."

"Jadi kau menolakku yah. Aku kira kau tidak akan menolak pesonaku." ucap Sasuke

"Hahaha senapi narsis yah, iya dengan sangat jelas aku menolak senpai." Ucap Naruto yakin.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau untuk berteman kamu mau kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit mengharap jawaban 'iya' dari si pemuda mungil itu. Ternyata tinggi Naruto tak lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, padahal dia atlet basket.

"Tentu saja, senpai. Mari berkenalan namaku Namikaze Naruto baru pindah dua hari yang lalu ke kelas 2-2." Ucapnya mantap sembari menyodorkan tangan meminta untuk bersalaman. Sasuke pun menerima uluran tangan tan itu.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke kelas 3-2."

Penolakan Uchiha Sasuke tak disaksikan oleh murid-murid yang ada disana. Padahal sore itu sangat ramai. Tapi untung saja tidak ada seorang pun, bila ada mungkin harga diri seorang Uchiha akan turun karena kesalahan dari anak bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hei, Dobe aku mau tanya kenapa kau menolakku? Apa wajahku kurang tampan?" tanya Sasuke heran. Ya pasti heran, karena selama ini tak ada yang pernah menolak pesona seorang Uchiha yang memukau didukung dengan kekayaan yang melimpah.

"Wajahmu tampan, senpai. Sangat tampan malah..." terlihat warna muka Sasuke menjadi sedikit memerah. "..tapi seperti yang aku katakan tadi aku masih ingin 'menikmati dunia' tanpa terikat dengan siapapun. Senpai mengerti kan?"

"Iya aku mengerti, tapi aku akan terus mendekatimu sampai aku mendapatkanmu." Jawab Sasuke dengan penuh tekad.

"Hahaha iya-iya senpai."

"Sekarang kamu mau kemana?"

"Pulang." Jawab Si pirang singkat.

"Aku antar."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari si pirang, Sasuke menggenggam tangan kecil milik Naruto menuju tempat parkir sekolah. Dengan tidak mengindahkan tatapan iri para lelaki dan wanita.

**To Be Continued**

Hhehehehe fict judul terbaru.

Maaf-maaf… yang lainnya juga masih dalam proses kok.

Ini hanya selingan saja. Otakku sudah tak mampu menampung ide-ide cerita.

**RnR** yah…

**By Zizi Kirahira Hibiki69**


	2. Chapter 2

"Imaji Terindah"

By Icha Almaida

Disclaimer 'Masashi Kishimoto'

Warn : 'BL', 'SasuNaru'

Inspiration by Imaji Terindah by Sitta Karina

Pagi harinya, sebuah sekolah elit di Konoha digemparkan oleh sepasang pemuda nyentrik ysng sedang berjalan santai menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang bercerita dengan riangnya, sedangkan pemuda yang satunya lagi dan memiliki rambut hitam juga kulit putih mulus hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Ternyata sekolah di Jepang asik juga yah. Aku menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu aku tinggal di Negara kelahiran ku ini." Ucap Naruto, pemuda pirang dan bermata saphire itu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mendengar jawaban singkat itu, Naruto langsung menggembungkan pipinya. Ia kesal pernyataan sepanjang itu hanya ditanggapi dengan dua huruf saja. Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menurutnya lucu, membuat Sasuke menarik seulas senyuman di bibirnya.

"Hmmm, kau marah yah Dobe. Iya, tak apa kan yang penting sekarang kamu sudah berada di sini. Di Negara kelahiranmu." Tukas Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut pirang Naruto dengan gemasnya.

Melihat kejadian itu, murid-murid yang kebetulan berada didekat mereka langsung memasang ekspresi kaget. Secara seorang Sasuke Uchiha, keturunan bangsawan Uchiha terakhir yang mendapat julukan 'prince charming' dan 'prince ice' tertawa kepada murid baru. Biasanya dia tidak mempedulikan orang lain, jangankan murid baru temannya pun ia tak pernah mau peduli.

Semenjak kejadian itu banyak rumor yang beredar bahwa mereka 'pacarn'lah, 'cintanya Sasuke ditolak'lah —yang ini memang benar—. Mereka pun mendapat julukan "The best Couple", karena mereka selalu bersama-sama dimanapun mereka berada.

**Istirahat siang**

"Dobe, kalau makan jangan cepat-cepat nanti tersedak baru tahu rasa lho." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Gaaaah, Teme menyebalkan. Jangan memanggilku 'Dobe', Teme." Jawab pemuda satunya lagi yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang.

"Karena julukan itu pantas untukmu, Dobe."

"Huh." Naruto, nama pemuda itu membuang muka setelah mendengar jawaban 'Pedas' dari sahabat karibnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh iya, Dobe." Mata biru Naruto yang tadinya mengarah ke luar sekolah kini menatap mata hitam Sasuke.

"Nanti hari minggu kau mau ikut bersamaku ke pameran mobil sport di pusat kota?" tanya Sasuke.

"Huh? Pameran mobil sport? Ng~ boleh, asal kau traktir aku makan."

"Iya-iya, Dobe. Biar aku yang bayar semua kebutuhanmu saat hari minggu nanti."

"Yeyyyyyyyyy, Teme baik banget deh." Naruto bersorak riang dan melupakan rasa kesalnya terhadap si mata Onyx itu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul melihat sikap si rambut pirang yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan.

**Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!**

Bunyi bel sekolah berbunyi. Itu tandanya peringatan bagi seluruh murid KHS untuk masuk kembali ke ruang belajarnya. Tak terkecuali bagi kedua pemuda itu, Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nah Teme, aku kekelas duluan yah. Sekarang pelajarannya Orochimaru-sensei. Aku takut dengan guru itu, mukanya seram seperti ular. Hiiiiiiiiiiii~" Naruto bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan wajah salah satu guru pengajar di KHS.

"Hn. Nanti pulang bersamaku." Entah Naruto mendengar ucapan Sasuke atau tidak. Karena saat Sasuke berucap, ia sudah berlari menuju pintu keluar.

**Saat pulang sekolah**

Sasuke sedang duduk di kap mobil biru tua miliknya. Terlihat diwajahnya ekspresi bosan. Pastinya sangat bosan jika menunggu seseorang selama satu jam tapi orang yang ditunggutunggu tidak muncul juga.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Naruto ke tempat latihannya.

**Lapangan basket**

"Naruto, ayo pass." Teriak seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

Sasuke melihat pergerakan Naruto yang sangat lihai. Dengan mudahnya ia melewati beberapa pemain yang menghadangnya. Karena merasa lelah bila harus menonton sambil berdiri, kemudian ia duduk didekat tempat penyimpanan barang-barang milik para pemain.

Mata hitam Sasuke menangkap sesuatu yang menyembul dari dalam tas berwarna orange yang ia yakini milik 'sahabatnya', Namikaze Naruto. Setelah ditarik, ternyata itu adalah sebuah jurnal dan terdapat nama pemiliknya. Tepat sekali yaitu milik si pirang hyperaktif itu. Karena itu adalah sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi Sasuke tak jadi melihat isinya.

Saat ia hendak memasukkan kembali jurnal tersebut ke dalam tas Naruto, tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berdering. Karena kaget dengan terburu-buru ia memasukkan ke dalam tasnya sendiri tanpa sadar.

**Malam harinya kediaman Uchiha**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang duduk didepan meja belajarnya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru yang mendidiknya. Sasuke nama pemuda itu, kini duduk termenung menatap sebuah buku yang tergeletak didepannya. Sasuke tahu persis siapa pemilik buku itu. Dia bingung antara ingin membuka isi dari buku itu dengan tidak membukanya. Akhirnya ia memilih egonya sendiri, yaitu melihat isi dari buku jurnal berwarna orange cerah.

**Sasuke POV**

Sudahlah lebih baik aku melihat isinya saja. Hanya sedikit yang akan kulihat dan mungkin si Dobe tidak akan marah. Aku penasaran juga dengan isi jurnal ini.

**Srek!**

Aku membaca halaman pertama dari jurnal itu. Terdapat beberapa tulisan yang aku tidak mengerti apa artinya. Daripada membuatku pusing, lebih baik aku membuka halaman selanjutnya.

**Srek!**

Mataku sedikit melebar saat melihat halaman selanjutnya. Disana tertempel sebuah foto yang didalamnya terdapat seorang dua orang pemuda yang salah satunya aku kenal baik. Ada perasaan sakit saat melihat foto dan tulisan yang tertera dihalaman itu. Dengan sedikit kesal aku melempar jurnal tak berdosa itu kearah dinding kamar. Aku tidak peduli benda tersebut akan rusak atau tidak. Tapi aku berharap buku itu rusak.

**Sasuke end POV**

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan melempar sesuatu yang berwarna orange. Wajahnya menyiratkan kemarahan dan kekesalan yang teramat sangat.

Tangannya terkepal dengan sangat kuat. Terlihat dari urat-urat tangan yang menyembul dari balik kulit putih pucat itu.

'Sialan!' batin Sasuke marah.

**Hari minggu**

Di sebuah sudut tempat yang ramai oleh manusia berlalu lalang, terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang keemasan. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena sengatan matahari dan udara yang cukup menyengat. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Sesekali pemuda itu menyeka cucuran air dari puncak kepala.

"Ukh, si Teme itu kemana. Kenapa lama banget." Gerutu pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu. "Ah iya, kenapa tidak aku hubungi dia saja."

Tangan tan-nya merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil sebuah alat komunikasi. Ketika tangan mungilnya menyentuh benda padat itu, ia keluarkan tangannya sambil menggenggam sebuah gadget berwarna orange berpadu hitam.

**Tuuut! Tuuut! Tuuut!**

Terdengar nada sambung dari arah handphone-nya. Namun setelah ditunggu beberapa saat, tidak ada yang mengangkatnya. Beberapa kali ia melakukan kegiatan itu, namun tidak ada tanggapan dari orang yang dihubunginya itu.

'Ukh, jangan mulai lagi. Aku mohon.' Batin Naruto.

**Di tempat lain**

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan itu sedang duduk bersantai didepan televisi plat-nya. Tangannya sibuk memencet tombol remote TV. Namun tak ada satu pun saluran TV yang menarik hatinya.

Kemudian datanglah seorang pemuda yang sama tampannya dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bisa kau belikan aku majalah di Toko Buku?" tanya sang pemuda tampan itu.

Sasuke menoleh, dia melihat dengan jelas wajah kakak laki-lakinya sedang tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Nanti aku belikan tomat yang banyak." Ucap Itachi, nama kakak laki-laki Sasuke mantap.

"Hn." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Saat dia hendak mengambil kunci mobil, ia ingat janjinya dengan 'sahabat' pirangya. Namun seketika itu juga ia ingat isi dari jurnalnya. Akhirnya ia pun pergi dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

**Pameran Mobil**

'Ukh, panas sekali. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dasar Teme brengsek.'

**Tuuut! Tuuut!**

"Halo, bisa jemput aku dipameran mobil yang berada di pusat Kota Konoha. Sekarang juga, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi."

Naruto menyudahi pembicaraan dengan seseorang lewat telepon genggamnya. Dia memilih duduk untuk mengurangi rasa lelah.

**15 menit kemudian**

"Akhirnya… Hhhh… kamu datang juga, lama sekali." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah pucat dan napas tersengal-sengal saat melihat kedatangan seorang pemuda dengan mobil yang masih terlihat mengkilat.

**To Be Continued**

Hhehehe maaf lama apdet, lagi sibuk #baca : males

Buku referensinya ilang.. jadi ini mengkhayal deh…

Hhhehehehe bila berkenan ripiu yah…

Hhahaha maf yah sekali lagi…

Makasih udah mau baca…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Imaji Terindah**_

_**By. Icha Almaida**_

_**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warn : BL, ada chara yang mati**_

_**Inspiration by Imaji Terindah by Sitta Karina**_

Pagi ini terasa begitu dingin. Maklum saja, sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Di Konoha High School semua murid-muridnya memakai seragam musim dingin. Terlihat dari blazer-blazer mereka yang terbuat dari bahan yang tebal dan pastinya hangat. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Dia pun memakai seragam yang sama. Namun bedanya dia tidak mengancingkan penuh seragam putih yang ada dibalik blazer hitamnya. Bukannya terlihat berantakan tapi justru sebaliknya semakin terlihat keren.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke pameran mobil di pusat Konoha. Semenjak itu dia tidak pernah melihat batang hidung si pirang. Ada rasa rindu juga di hati Sasuke. Namun karena kekesalan akan isi catatan milik si Namikaze itu mengalahkan rasa rindunya terhadap pemuda yang memiliki senyuman mentari itu.

"Pagi, Uchiha-san." Sapa seorang murid cewek berambut hitam panjang.

"Pagi, Hyuuga-san." Setelah membalas sapaan gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata, pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu berlalu. Dihiraukannya semua sapaan dari fans girl-nya. Kalau Hinata bukan sepupu dari sahabatnya dia tidak mungkin membalas sapaan dari makhluk yang bernama 'wanita'.

Saat melewati kelas orang yang disayanginya mau tak mau Sasuke pun menengok kedalam untuk melihat apakah makhluk kuning yang berisik itu sudah datang apa belum. Namun saat melihat tempat biasa ia duduki masih kosong dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa si Dobe belum datang.

"Mencari Naruto yah senpai?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang memiliki tato segitiga di pipinya.

Sasuke menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan datarnya. "Hn."

"Sepertinya Naruto tidak masuk sekolah lagi karena sakit." Jawab Pemuda yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

"Sakit? Lagi?" ulang Sasuke.

"Iya, sudah 3 hari dia tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Kata orangtuanya dia terkena Typhus dan kemarin baru pulang dari Rumah Sakit."

**Deg!**

Ada rasa bersalah saat mendengar pujaan hatinya itu sakit. Dia berpikir mungkin gara-gara dia, Naruto menjadi sakit.

"Kamu tahu rumahnya dimana?" tanya Sasuke datar namun masih ada rasa khawatir disetiap kata-kata yang terucap.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kami belum sempat menjenguknya. Tanyakan saja kepada petugas administrasi pasti mereka tahu." Ucap Kiba memberi solusi.

"Hn. Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke berlalu dan tanpa sadar mengucapkan terimakasih.

Kiba hanya bisa cengok mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan sang Uchiha bungsu. Tak mau ambil pusing pemuda pecinta anjing itu pun duduk kembali ditempat duduknya dan meneruskan acara mencontek yang sempat tertunda tadi.

**Pulang Sekolah**

Setelah mendengar bel tanda usai pelajaran, Sasuke langsung membereskan semua peralatan sekolah dan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya menuju tempat parkir. Akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan alamat lengkap tempat tinggal pujaan hatinya. Itupun dengan sedikit desakan dan menggunakan nama keluarga besarnya.

Butuh waktu 15 menit dengan kecepatan sedang menuju rumah sang pemuda pirang.

Akhirnya dia pun sampai di sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa Tengah dengan sedikit aksen gaya Jepang kuno. Rumah yang cukup besar dan terkesan sederhana tapi nyaman. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu dan menekan bel.

Beberapa menit dia menunggu pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang diyakininya berumur lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun dengan gaya berpakaian yang cukup berantakan. Rambut merahnya menjuntai ke segala arah.

"Mau cari siapa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Naruto ada?" jawab Sasuke singkat. Pemuda itu melihat penampilan Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Siapa kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, kakak kelas Naruto."

Tiba-tiba dari arah dapur muncul seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang yang sangat indah dan cantik.

"Kyuu, kenapa tidak diajak masuk tamunya." Ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke. "Temannya Naruto yah, kamu masuk saja kekamarnya. Diujung lorong sana dilantai 2."

Sasuke mengangguk dan melangkah menuju tempat yang ditunjukan oleh wanita cantik itu. dan sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih. Cukup lama Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong ruangan itu. Banyak sekali foto-foto keluarga disetiap dinding yang ia lewati.

Akhirnya ia sampai diujung lorong. Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu dan terdapat sebuah tulisan 'Prince's Room'. Dan Sasuke yakin itu adalah ruangan si pirang berisik.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Beberapa kali ia mengetuk pintu namun tak ada reaksi dari sang empunya kamar. Karena tidak ada reaksi, akhirnya Sasuke membuka pintu itu.

**Kamar Naruto**

Sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa orange cerah terlihat sesosok pemuda sedang melakukan sit up. Tubuh cokelatnya terlihat mengkilau karena dibasahi oleh keringat yang keluar dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya. Terdengar suara lagu bernuansa rock dari segala arah penjuru ruangan orange itu.

Akhirnya dia berhenti melakukan gerakan olahraga itu. Saat berbalik dia terkejut karena ada seseorang tengah menatapnya.

"Sasuke?" desis Naruto.

Kedua pemuda itu terlihat canggung sekali. Namun Naruto menyadari bahwa ia belum memakai kaosnya lagi. Dengan terburu-buru dia mengambil kaos yang berada dibelakang Sasuke, hingga ia tak meihat sebuah botol parfum bekas tergeletak.

"Waaaaa~" teriak Naruto sambil menanti rasa sakit yang akan dirasakannya.

Selama beberapa menit Naruto menutup mata namun dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit itu. saat membuka matanya dia melihat bola mata berwarna kelam. Lama mereka saling menatap hingga Sasuke yang membuka suara duluan.

"Sudah puas menatapku, Dobe?"

Twitch! Twitch!

"Dasar menyebalkan." Naruto mengumpat sambil berusaha untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri tanpa bantuan Sasuke. "Mau apa kesini?"

"Tidak ada. Aku mendengar kalau kamu sakit Typhus, apa benar itu?"

"Iya. Terus?" tanya Naruto lagi tanpa bisa menghilangkan nada kesalnya.

Sasuke yang merupakan type orang yang sadar akan situasi mengetahui bahwa orang yang didepannya itu sedang kesal kepadanya.

"Maaf." Lirih Sasuke yang tentunya terdengar samar-samat ditelinga Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Aku minta maaf tidak datang minggu kemarin."

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke tepat diretinanya. Bola mata berwarna hitam kelam itu menyiratkan rasa penyesalan yang teramat besar, akhirnya Naruto pun luluh dan memaatkan kakak kelasnya itu,

"Baiklah aku maafkan…." Naruto berhenti sejenak dan itu membuat Sasuke penasaran dengan nada menggantung yang dilontarkan oleh si pirang. "asal kau mau…"

"Mentraktirmu makan sepuasnya. Itu kan yang mau kamu bilang?" potong Sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum lima jari.

Tak lama kemudian mereka turun kebawah untuk makan siang dan Sasuke pun diajak untuk makan bersama. Karena memang sudah waktunya akan siang, ia pun menerima tawaran untuk makan siang bersama anggota Namikaze yang lainnya.

Disuatu tempat yang jauh dari kediaman Namikaze terlihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk dibawah pohon maple. Matanya tertutup sempurna tanpa kita ketahui waran apa yang terdapat dibalik kelopak mata itu. kemudian ia menggumamkan sebuah nama.

"Naruto…"

To be Continued

Hhehehe maf telat lagi… makasih yah udah mau ripiu dan terimakasih juga bagi orang yang mau membaca fict buatanku.. dan maaf bila tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian semua… Buat adikku Fi-chan tetap semangat yah… ./


End file.
